Conventional fabric treating agents for imparting good sewability to fabrics of hydrophobic synthetic fibers include a treating agent described in Patent Reference 1, which comprises a water-absorbent agent, softening and lubricating agent, and water-soluble silicones; and a fiber-treating agent described in Patent Reference 2, which consisting essentially of at least one wax selected from the group consisting of hydrocarbon waxes, their oxidized products, vegetable waxes, and animal waxes; and a fatty acid ester of a polyhydric alcohol-alkylene oxide adduct.
[Patent Reference 1] JP 58-174684 A
[Patent Reference 2] JP 4-73265 A